fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Around the World with Papa Lewis
Around the World with Papa Lewis '''is a game created by Fanofkinopio where you cook dishes around the world! From pasta to sushi, there are a variety of delicious goodies that you can cook! The gameplay is different-but not a lot!- to the other games. The game was first announced on 18 August 2017. The release date is TBA. Sneak Peeks * 18/08/2017: Around the World with Papa Lewis is announced! * 18/08/2017: No holidays!! * 23/08/2017: Customer debuts ONLY!!!! Countries * Rank 1-20: USA * Rank 21-40: Japan * Rank 41-60: China * Rank 61-80: Vietnam * Rank 81-100: Italy * Rank 101-120: France * Rank 121-140: Germany * Countries all over again after Rank 140! Foods and drinks USA (Start) French Fries (Start) '''Fry Types * Normal Fries (Start) * Curly Fries (Start) * Waffle Fries (Start) * Sweet Potato Wedges (Unlocked at Day 2) * Crinkle Cut Fries (Unlocked at Rank 2) * Thick Cut Chips (Unlocked at Rank 3) Fry Sauces * Ketchup (Start) * BBQ Sauce (Start) * Nacho Cheese Sauce (Start) * Sour Cream (Unlocked at Rank 3) * Hot Sauce (Unlocked on the day after Rank 3) * Sweet Chili (Unlocked at Rank 4) Fry Toppings * Shredded Cheddar (Start) * Bacobites (Start) * Fry Seasoning (Start) * Rosemary (Unlocked at Rank 3) * Chives (Unlocked at Rank 4) * Shredded Mozzarella (Unlocked at Rank 5) Burgers (Unlocked at Rank 3) Burger Buns * Plain Bun (Start) * Sesame Seed Bun (Unlocked at Rank 4) * Pumpkin Seed Bun (Unlocked on the day after Rank 4) Burger Fillings * Burger Patty (Start) * Burger Base (Start) * Burger Top (Start) * Tomatoes (Start) * American Cheese (Start) * Swiss Cheese (Start) * Lettuce (Start) * Onions (Start) * Onion Rings (Unlocked at Rank 4) * Beetroot (Unlocked at Rank 5) * Radish (Unlocked on the day after Rank 5) * Vegetable Patty (Unlocked at Rank 6) Hot Dogs (Unlocked at Rank 6) Sausage Type * Hot Dog (Start) * Italian Sausage (Start) * Kielbasa (Unlocked at Rank 7) * Veggie Dogs (Unlocked at Rank 8) Bun Type * Regular Bun (Start) * Chicago Bun (Start) * Pita Bread Bun (Start) * Pretzel Crisp Bun (Unlocked at Rank 7) * Hoagie Bun (Unlocked on the day after Rank 7) Sausage Toppings * Onions (Start) * Diced Tomatoes (Start) * Beans (Start) * Salsa (Start) * Diced Capsicum (Start) * Bacobites (Start) * Pineapple Salsa (Unlocked at Rank 7) * Black Beans (Unlocked at Rank 8) * Guacamole (Unlocked on the day after Rank 8) * Relish (Unlocked at Rank 9) Sausage Sauces * Ketchup (Start) * Mustard (Start) * BBQ Sauce (Start) * Hot Sauce (Unlocked on the day after Rank 6) * Onion Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 7) Ice-Cream (Unlocked at Rank 9) Ice-Cream Flavours * Vanilla Ice Cream (Start) * Chocolate Ice Cream (Start) * Strawberry Ice Cream (Start) * Mango Ice Cream (Unlocked on the day after Rank 9) * Pistachio Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 10) * Rainbow Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 11) Ice-Cream Holders * Standard Cone (Start) * Waffle Cone (Start) * Chocolate Dipped Cone (Unlocked on the day after Rank 10) * Sprinkled Cone (Unlocked at Rank 11) Soft Drinks (Unlocked at Rank 12) * Cola (Start) * Sprite (Start) * Fanta (Start) * Solo (Unlocked at Rank 13) * 7-Up (Unlocked on the day after Rank 13) * Mountain Dew (Unlocked at Rank 14) Juice (Unlocked at Rank 12) * Apple Juice (Start) * Orange Juice (Start) * Pear Juice (Start) * Watermelon Juice (Start) * Banana Juice (Start) * Tutti Frutti Juice (Start) Japan (Unlocked at Rank 21) Sushi (Unlocked at Rank 21) Sushi Wraps * Nori (Start) Sushi Rices * White Rice (Start) * Brown Rice (Start) * Black Rice (Unlocked at Rank 24) Sushi Fillings * Cucumber (Start) * Unagi (Start) * Prawn (Start) * Diced Chicken (Start) * Avocado (Start) * Tofu (Start) * Yellowtail (Start) * Lobster (Start) * Tuna (Start) * Beef (Unlocked at Rank 22) * Celery (Unlocked on the day after Rank 22) * Carrots (Unlocked at Rank 23) * Narutomaki (Unlocked at Rank 23) * Fish (Unlocked on the day after Rank 23) Ramen Yakitori Japanese Desserts Matcha Tea Juice China Dumplings Chicken Feet Dim Sum Chinese Desserts Jasmine Tea Juice Vietnam Pho (Vermicelli Noodle Soup) Com Tam (Broken Rice) Banh Xeo (Vietnamese Pancake) Che Ba Mau (3 Color Drink) Jasmine Tea Juice Italy Pizza Pasta Lasanga Gelato Italian Drinks Juice France Baguette Escargot (snails) Bouillabaisse Tarte Tatin Champagne Juice Germany Pretzel Bratwurst Schnitzel Crepes German Drinks Juice Customers/Debuts USA * Tim * Alina * Troy * Kenny Japan * Yuusuke * Tomochi * Tai * Yuri China * Xiao * Yang * Yong * Ling Vietnam * Phuong * Tam * Khang * Khoi Category:Games Category:Games by Fanofkinopio Category:Around the World with Papa Lewis